Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting apparatus that can cut a sheet and a printing apparatus including the cutting apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-30168 discloses a cutting apparatus in which a cutter unit including a rotary blade can be attached to and detached from a carriage moving in a cutting direction of a sheet, and a user can replace the rotary blade with a new rotary blade by replacing the cutter unit. The cutting apparatus is adapted so that a cutter unit-side input rotating shaft, which has a hexagonal cross-section and is connected to the rotary blade, is fitted to a hole, which has a hexagonal cross-section and is formed in a carriage-side output rotating shaft, when the cutter unit is attached to the carriage. The output rotating shaft and the input rotating shaft form a transmission mechanism that transmits a driving force used to rotate the rotary blade.
However, when the cutter unit is attached to the carriage, it is difficult to correctly position the cutter unit by only the fitting of the output rotating shaft and the input rotating shaft that form the transmission mechanism for transmitting the driving force.
Moreover, since the output rotating shaft and the input rotating shaft are provided at fixed positions on corresponding the carriage and the cutter unit, it is difficult for a user to accurately position the output rotating shaft and the input rotating shaft and to quickly fit these rotating shafts to each other. For this reason, the cutter unit could not be efficiently attached.